thelbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning Script
Lost Boys ; The Beginning Note: These are notes I took while I reading the script. - Vila *San Francisco 1906 - a unnamed vampire kills the entire crew of a ship *David, Paul, Dwayne, Marko & Jasper are pickpockets and street fighters *David had to break Paul out of jail once *Ghost ship crashes onto San Fran dock in front of David *Lowmax and Gang - extorts cash off of the Lost Boys *The Boys rob Mysterious Vampire who breaks Marko's hand *David shoots Mysterious Vampire twice with a derringer *the Boys skip town to the new hotel in Santa Carla *Rootbeer keeps stealing bottles of rootbeer out of the kitchen *David sees and falls in love with Anastasia Rostov *Mysterious Vampire walks into the hotel while the boys are smoking cigars *The boys run the fuck away *Mysterious Vampire plucks them off their horses one at a time, except David who goes head first off Hudsons Bluff *all of the Boys wake up in the hotel half vampire *Mysterious Vampire has the Boys move his crates off of the wrecked ship an into the Lighthouse *Lowmax and crew are slaughtered as Marko and Paul turn into vampires when he tries to harrass the Boys *Mysterious Vampire offeres to the Hotel for the Boys, they think he's joking. *Viktor Frogiere and Radu Frogiere find a dead chambermaid *The Frogiere Bros go to San Fran and steal a book about vampires - The Ways of the Vampire & How to Destroy Him *Mysterious Vampire + a Roulett table = bad. He steals the hotel from it's owner then gives it to David *Mysterious Vampire offeres the Boys a bottle of blood and David refuses *Viktor and Radu attempt to tell David about the vampire, who doesn't listen *Rootbeer overhears the conversation *David arranges to have a privet dance with Anastasia Rostov *the night before her chaperone told him to fuck off, but now she approves of him *The morning: David opens a window and sets Marko and Paul on fire. *David brains Mysterous Vampire with a crowbar *once more, the Boys run the fuck away, this time to a train. *David sleeps with garlic in his hand *still on the train, the next night Marko and Paul attack David, who runs into a section full of US Military *Mysterious Vampire, Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and Jasper all slaughter the soldiers and tell David turn or die *They all return to the Hotel where Mysterious Vampire tells them he want to turn the entire town of San Fran into vampires in order to populate the world with vampires *Anastasia Rostov meets David later that night and he tells her what happened to him *Mysterious Vampire interrupts and makes her a half vampire & she runs off the cliffs instead of turning *With David's give-a-damn broke he tells Mysterious Vampire to go fuck himself *The 1906 earthquake happens before the fight can happen, the hotel sinks while they are in it *Jasper is killed by daylight + cracks in the walls *Mysterious Vampire and David fall into a cavern where Mysterious Vampire tries to stake David who back kicks him into a broken water pipe *Max shows up, says Mysterious Vampire was his brother and the Boys eat Viktor and Radu *Rootbeer says there are going to be a lot of vampires from now on Read More You can find it's Plot Page: 1989 The Beginning It's Cast Listing: Cast List for The Beginning Download printable copies of the script: http://www.joblo.com/arrow/arrowimages/LB2.pdf - PDF Format http://www.mediafire.com/?x53ve597vduc2tz - Link 2 PDF Format References Mysterious Vampire is actually named in the script as Vlad Tepesh (Dracula) but I am in denial about that. - Vila Category:script Category:script notes Category:canon Category:Beginning Category:Plot Fodder Category:Plot